Knowing who to count on
by meerlorre
Summary: Complete Story set after Buu. Shows how Vegeta takes his defeat and their victory, and his struggle to accept his feeling for Bulma My first story, please R&R.
1. prologue

_A/N This is my very first story, so please be gentle on me, ok?_

_It's a B/V story, set right after Buu's defeat. First chapter is like a prologue,_

_hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome, I really hope that I'll get some useful tips!_

_The entire story's set in Vegeta's POV, enjoy!_

The woman's consistent babble is driving me mad. I have endured much worse than this, but somehow her talking seems to upset me.  
She keeps going on about the 'great and mighty' Kakarrot; how noble he's been, and how well he defeated Buu. I think I'm about to puke.

Even though I've just admitted that Kakarrot is nr.1, there's no need to rub it in.My son seems to understand, I haven't heard a word from him about my defeat yet. But the woman's unbelievable.

"You know, it was so amazing the way you guys were talking to the people of Earth to gather energy for the spirit bomb!" Oh great, now she's including _me._

I'm not sure why, but for some reason it feels as though she doesn't understand what's wrong with me.  
She talks inconsistently, she has done that ever since I've been living in her house and on this pathetic mudball, but she has always known when to keep her mouth shut. Until now.

Was she trying to make me jealous? She needn't bother, I sacrificed my life for her and the brat.  
I never thought I'd admit it, but I think I might actually care.  
So why the fuck won't she shut up?

"Hey Vegeta, I'm really happy that you and Goku are friends now. We're gonna have a lot of fun together!" This was it. The one sentence that made me lose my patience.

"Woman, be quiet! I have had enough! Kakarrot is not someone I wish to be reminded of now! I yelled at her. "Well gosh Vegeta, I'm sorry but if you would have listened to what I was saying, you might have heard that I was talking about you and not Goku". She was lying, I kept hearing the words "noble" and "good heart".  
I'm not deaf, nor am I an idiot.

"Woman, I know very well what you've just said, I have no intention of becoming 'friends' with Kakarrot,I will never be friends with Kakarrot, and if you want to see him so badly you might as well leave now and live with him and that pathetic wife of his!"

I had gone too far, I know that. But I needed silence and comfort from my mate.Not the bullshit that she was giving me now. She didn't say anything. She didn't have too.

The tears in her eyes said enough.

A/N I know it seems that Vegeta hates Bulma, but every couple has their bad moments.

What did you think? Like, dislike? Review please, I'd really appreciate the advice!


	2. Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, nor any of it's characters. If I would, the entire series would have resolved around Veggie.

Allright, I admit it. I hate his guts. I want to kill him for stealing my destiny. I hate him for becomimg stronger than me.I hate him for stealing my eternal glory, but most of all I hate him for all the respect he gets. Not just from every single warrior I meet, but from everyone who's part of, as my woman refers to them, the "Z-gang".  
My mate, she seems nearly obsessed with a man she hasn't seen in seven years, all of those pathetic warriors who see him as their hero, as the strongest warrior ever to have lived in the universe. And so what, maybe he is stronger, but he's just a third class soldier, how can such a low-class idiot become the most powerful man in the universe?

We finally arrive at Capsule Corp. "Are you coming to bed?" she whispers softly. I nod. I still don't understand why it all went so wrong between us, one moment we were getting along fine, and the next one I'm yelling at her because she keeps talking about that fool.  
What does she want me to say? That I'm sorry? I won't, and I'm not. Perhaps my behavior has been uncalled for, but everyone has their moments  
of anger and desperation. There's no need to answer for everything I have ever said.  
She doesn't look angry anymore, more hurt. Somehow that knowledge gives me no comfort at all.

It's pathetic, all these emotions. A true warrior does not need them.

They ruin your life, they make you weak. It makes no sense. My emotions have changed me: The entire universe knew me as the ruthless warrior who hadnever heard of mercy and would stop his killing sprees for no one, and yet here I am .How could I have ended up on this ridiculous planet, and more importantly how did I end up here with a family! Life's a bitch. Before Raditz and the dragonballs, I would have blasted this woman and the planet without even a thought crossing my head, but here I am, ten years later, thinking about feelings. I cannot let myself be weakened by my emotions.

"Vegeta?" I hear her say. "Yes woman?" I answer with a sigh. "Are you allright? You don't really seemlike your usual self." Why, because I've been in your company for five minutes without throwing an insult at you?  
"Vegeta!" she says again. "I'm fine woman. Perhaps some rest would suffice."

She looks at me with a quizzical look. Maybe I'm too nice to her. "You should get some too, you're beginning to look old and tired." There that did it. She went into one of her rampages, screaming that I had no respect for all her work. I looked at her. She looked good, there could be no denying that.

"Woman, maybe you should take our son to bed.  
I'm going to take a shower, I will see you when we're both there." She nods and goes upstairs. I wonder whether she would get the hint.

Standing in the shower, I let the cold water run over my body. I can't help but think about them. My mate and son.  
The door opens and I see her standing in the doorway. She looks as beautiful as the day I first saw her on Namek.

She smiles, closes the door and walks in the bathroom. Stepping in the shower as she takes off her red dress,  
I put my arm around her waist and pull her closer. She puts her arms around my neck and leans in for a kiss.  
Describing it is useless, it felt good, and that's all there needs to be said. "I love you Vegeta." She whispers in my ear.  
And instead of pushing her away for such display of emotions, I pulled her even closer. What am I supposed to make of all of this?  
Smirking, I carried her on to the bed and gently lay her there as I climb on top of her and taste her lips again.

The smal part left of my father floating around the universe would turn itself around in shame and disgust, if it would have any idea  
of what I'm thinking now.

A/N: What'd you think? R&R please! I promise, more dialogue and less thinking/feelings in the next chapter!


	3. My father's perfect warrior

_A/N: Thank you sooo much for all the reviews, they mean the world to me!_

_Bellatxrixred, NJNLOLO, ButterflyV and Severussweetie, thank you! You guys rock, hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.

Yesterday was one of the most fucked up days of my life. And that includes all my days spent by Frieza's rule.  
He's a sick bastard. A disgusting, slimy pink creature whose sight alone made my sick. A perverse man.  
Enjoyed virgins. I think that's enough said. A day hasn't gone by that Frieza hasn't been on my mind.  
Not since my father gave me to him.

I don't think my father wanted to give me up. I was strong, brave and never showed mercy. The ideal son.  
Everything he ever wanted.

The woman's still asleep. It's nearly 11 am and she's snoring. Unaware of everything that happens around her.  
Until my son walks in the room.

"Mom, dad" I hear him say

"What is it sweetie?" Bulma immediately replies. It's unbelievable. You can fire an energy blast right next to her and she'll sleep right through it,  
but the minute my son makes a sound, she wakes up.

"Ehm, Goten and his dad are here. Goten wanted to go into the woods with me, and his dad wanted to talk to my dad. They're waiting for you downstairs.  
Can I play with Goten mom?" he finishes with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Well sure you can go play with Goten, but I'm not sure what your father would say about a conversation with Goku." she says a little hesitating.  
I know exactly what I'd think of a conversation with Kakarrot. It would be the cherry on top of a perfect weekend.

"Tell you what, go tell them I'll be downstairs in a minute, and I'll try to break the news to Vegeta."  
Trunks nods and leaves the room. "No" I say.

"No what, Vegeta?" she asks me in her sweetest voice. "I refuse to speak with Kakarrot." What is that fool thinking?  
Me, talking? He hasn't got a ounce of brain in that oversized head of his. Why would I even consider speaking to him?  
He can't possibly think we're friends. The prince of all Saiyans doesn't have friends. He doesn't want them. And he sure as hell doesn't need them.

"Look, Vegeta, maybe if you'd think about it" She starts. I decide to cut her off. "Woman, I barely speak to you, why would I talk to Kakarrot!"

This shuts her up. Not for long. "For me Vegeta, please. He came all the way down here to speak to you. You don't even have to listen, just say something.  
He's my friend, do it for me. Please". She's nearly begging me. I want to say no. To aks her why she would think that I would do anything for her.

I wish I could walk out that door and tell her to leave me alone. But I find myself putting on my dark-blue training gear and walking towards the door.  
I turn around for one last sentence. "I'm off to the GR, I need to get all my fury out if I want to speak to that idiot without blasting him."  
She smiles and nods.

Firing off blast and throwing punches, I can't stop thinking about one thing: Why did my father send me away to Frieza?  
Why? Was I a disappointment? I couldn't have been; I was more powerful than he ever could have dreamed.  
Was he so weak that he couldn't have saved his son? No matter how much I think or dream about it, it always comes down to one thing:  
he was afraid. He was a coward, afraid of standing up to Frieza. So scared that he'd lose his precious empire, that he showed no resistance giving me to him.

My father was my role model. Every time I got in trouble or felt like giving up, I always remembered his words: "You have the ability to become a Super Saiyan."  
And he was right. I did.

I was born with a high power level and exceptional intelligence. Power alone isn't enough. The perfect warrior exists of more than just plain physical strength.  
Brolli was a perfect example. Strong, but he had less brain cells than Kakarrot. He knew nothing, and had no techniques, he just blasted everything that came in his way.  
I had it all. A good bloodline, strength, intelligence; I was perfect. Until my fight with Kakarrot, I thought I had it all.

But now I know what I'm missing: talent. When Frieza sent me on my first mission and made fun of everything that I was, I swore that I would make my father proud.I would become the best warrior ever. I would surpass every one. I would make sure that my father could be in Hell, knowing that his son is what he always dreamed I would become:  
a Super Saiyan. I fought because I would be killed if I didn't. Because I was at a place where a quick death was considered a good thing.

Maybe my father cared for me, and sent me to Frieza because I would have been killed otherwise. I don't know.I just know that I cannot imagine giving my son to some tyrant. I would rather die than betray him. I already did it once, and I would do it again. Even though I only told him that I he meant something to me because I thought I would never see him again.  
He's my son. My flesh and blood. A Saiyan Prince. He deserves to live.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh." I was powering up. After half an hour of intensive training, I decided that I had let go of my anger enough to finally face the clown.

I was ready. The Saiyan Prince would show the fool who he truly was. I would show him what a warrior truly needed to become the best.

And I would show him just how far above him I still stood.

_A/N: And... R&R please_


	4. Rivalry and revelations

A/N: Thanks for your support guys! Reviews are very appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters, I am not making money and the series would be very different if I would be the one to write them.

I never had rivals. I had always been the strongest. Frieza couldn't be considered my rival. He was my master.  
Every single warrior that had the nerve to tell me he was stronger, did not live long enough to regret it.

Challenging me to a fight was like signing your death warrant, and everyone on Frieza's ship knew it.  
They feared and respected me. Until Kakarrot came along, no one even came close to matching my power.  
I killed every idiot that thought he could match my power. The only one I didn't kill, was Frieza.

When I thought Kakarrot killed him I was furious. How dare he do this, fine, I asked him to destroy him. But th tears I was shedding weren't coming because I lost my battle with Frieza, but because that lizard destroyed everything:  
My race, my heritage, my destiny. And I didn't even get the chance to let him pay for what he did to me.

No, it was up to Kakarrot to save the day. It was up to Kakarrot to be the hero. It was up to Kakarrot to avenge our race.  
And of course, leave it to Kakarrot to take away the only thing I was living for; my revenge.  
That's why I cried. Not because I was so hurt by the big bad Frieza, but because he took away almost everything. And Kakarrot took the only thing I had left; my pride.  
When I was accidentally wished back to life, I started hating him. Only that's when he became the one thing I swore never to have; my rival.

And now I'm standing here, waiting for him to speak to me, and tell me why he came all the way down here. What fucking irony.

I open the door to find that the room is completely empty. Was this some sort of practical joke? Did they think this was funny?  
I'll kill the bastard who thought of this. What were they thinking? I would never let someone toy with my thoughts.  
Just when I'm about to lose it, I see a light in the next room. I walk up to the door that leads there, and hear voices.  
My superior Saiyan hearing picks up every word.

"Look, I really want to say this to Vegeta, but what if he gets mad at me? Defeating Buu together was a pretty nice way to really  
get to know each other. I'd hate to ruin it. Chi-Chi would kill me if I did, she was relieved we were finally getting along because, now she wouldn't  
have to be afraid of me dying every time I came over here." A voice that sounds like Kakarrot said.

Bulma was laughing, but I didn't appreciate his words. We were not getting along, the fact that I tolerate him does not mean I don't want to blast him every time he says something stupid He truly has no brain cells. Not one. Or he would have known better than to think we were 'getting along'.

"Well, I don't know Goku. I mean, Vegeta can get pretty crazy when he's in one of his 'I am the Prince of all Saiyans' moods, but deep down he's a good guy and I'm  
sure he would appreciate and respect, whatever it is you have to say to him" she finishes. I am not crazy, and no, I do not appreciate or respect what he says to me.

"Look Goku, just think of a good way to tell him and he'll take it all right. I'll go see where he is, he's been in the Gravity room for ages, I mean, how long can you blast  
energy beams at robots?" she says and she starts walking towards the door.

I can hear her coming and quickly move to the other side of the room. I wouldn't want her to think I'd low myself down to eavesdropping on her conversation.  
She walks through the door and looks surprised when she sees me. She still looks good. She's wearing a mini-dress again. But this time blue it was blue. And no scarf.  
Good, I hated that ridiculous garment.

"Oh, hi Vegeta. I didn't know you were here." She says casually. "Woman, I'm hungry. Go fix me a meal while I talk to Kakarrot".I reply.

It didn't come out as I wanted it to. "Well, Vegeta. Normally I'd be angry at you for treating me like a servant, but today, you're doing me a favor. So that means  
you care, and in return, I'll do something for you." She says as she winks and walks seductively towards the door. She turns around." Oh, and by the way, Goku's waiting for you"  
She finishes and she leaves.

This is infuriating, I don't care, I'm only doing this because... I'm doing this because she cooks my meals. I'm lying to myself and I know it, but I'm about to sit down for a  
'pleasant' conversation with my rival. Now's no the time for emotions.

With a sense of dread and exhaustion, I open the door.

Kakarrot is standing there, wearing his orange training gear, and grinning like an idiot. "Oh, hi Vegeta. Gosh it's about time you came out, I was really getting hungry!"

I simply cannot believe him. He thinks of nothing else than his stomach. He's even worse than Dodoria, or that fat 'warrior' who cut off my tail.

"Spit it out Kakarrot, I am not in the mood to listen to your stomach" I tell him angry.

"Hey, Vegeta, relax. I'm just here to talk to you about our little fight, you know, the one where you were angry at me for not telling you about Super Saiyin three?"  
He seems a bit, uncomfortable. He still has that grin on his face, but now he seems somehow insecure.

"There's nothing to say Kakarrot, you lied to me, I saw your true power, I have no intention of fighting you until I have reached that level and am once again the strongest  
fighter in the universe, can you get that through your skull?" I'm angry at him for bringing it up. It was this that caused the tension between me and the woman.

He was reminding me of my failure again, not just my personal, but also my failure to protect _them._ My son and mate.  
I wanted this conversation to be over, but he's making it clear that there's more he wants to say.

I'm hating every minute of it. But I'll do it. I'll do it for her, I owe it.  
For her, I even stand here, being reminded of my inability to fight like a true Saiyan.

It's ironic that I'm here, speaking with my rival, because of my mate. Especially because I swore I would never have either one of them.

_A/N: As you can see, each chapter shows Veggie's thoughts on one particular subject, this time his rivalry, last time his past and parentage._

_What do you think of that idea? Review please, this is my first story and I really need the back up, and aprreciate the reviews! See ya next chapter;)  
_


	5. Achieving and surviving the impossible

_A/N: Thank your all the reviews! Defrost and Skippay, you guys kick ass and I'd like to give a special thanks to_

_ButterflyV, who gave me the idea for this chapter. Unfortunately, I couldn't remember how he achieved it, so I made something up, hope you approve._

_Hope all of you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review, the small comments mean a lot to me!_

After Namek, I wasn't quite sure what to do. I believed Kakarrot and Frieza both dead, so there were no enemies to be beaten.  
No goals to be conquered, no one left to defeat. I could always become Frieza the second, start a new empire and send fighters to purge planets.

But what would it do to me? I don't mind killing. It's in my nature. I enjoy it, seeing your enemy beg for mercy, knowing you hold his life in your hands.That's the most powerful you will ever feel. Why should I let my enemy live, when killing him is so good for my ego. There was only one thing I never did: I never raped.

Not one woman in the entire Universe, can say that I have raped her. I know how it feels to be raped. It offends you, it tears you apart.  
But it wasn't this that was stopping me from doing it, it was pride. What honor is there in forcing yourself upon someone who does not wish to be with you?  
Why would I use a weak woman's body, when I could have much more. I saw no point in breaking in eight year old girls, or using a little boy's innocence.  
Especially not when I could have any woman I wanted.

Purging planets was a business. The strongest warriors were taking from conquered planets and used to defeat enemies.  
The strong survived, and the weak were killed. That's how the universe works. Everyone who was too weak to defend himself, did not deserve to live.  
The weak would perish and the strong would survive. It was one of the reasons that I trained so hard. I wanted to be the one who lived, the one who avenged  
my race and killed Frieza.

Kakarrot stood there, staring at me. Unable of saying something. Finally he found the words:

"Look, Vegeta, I know you're really mad at me, but I think I can help you!"

"Oh really?" I reply sarcastically "And how are you planning on doing that! You'll train me so I can become just as strong?  
Or maybe you'll sort me out so I can become one of you, what do you plan on doing Kakarrot?"

"I'll tell you how I became Super Saiyan three" He replies, totally unaffected by my harsh words, and once again, with that idiotic grin on his face.

I'm surprised, why would Kakarrot do that? And more importantly, why should I, the prince of all Saiyans, take advice from him?  
But my curiosity and desire to be the best got the best of me.

"How?" I say eagerly. "How did you do it, is it possible?"

"Well, yeah, I mean it wasn't very hard!" He stopped smiling when he saw the look on my face.

"I mean, I had a really difficult time reaching it, but there's not some kind of trick or anything. You have to train for a really long time, and just push your body as far as it goes.  
I didn't become it in one time, it was step by step, every day I got a little closer."

I smirk. So it was achievable, it was simply a question of training. That would be no problem. Training is all I do.

"But you have to be very careful" Kakarrot continues. "It drains up a lot of energy, It really kills you and wears you out. To think of it, I don't even know whether your body could handle the pressure!"

WHAT! "Gr, how dare you mock me like that Kakarrot! How dare you make fun of my height. You think this is funny, do you Kakarrot?" I yell at him.  
He is simply insulting me, on Frieza's base, this would be enough to kill for.

What most innocent and pure-hearted fools don't believe is that most things that went on on Frieza's ship were not only for pleasure.  
I don't see what pleasure Frieza got out of raping a nine-year old boy. I need not get into details. I find it obvious that I am talking about myself.

Whether you worked for Frieza or were enslaved by him, your job description was simple: kill and destroy. You were assigned a planet, you wipe out the entire population  
leaving the landscape as untouched as possible, and you would return to the base. Haunted by nightmares of all the faces you killed.  
The planet would be sold, and your job was done. You went back to training, and waited for your next assignment. I was bored for weeks. It all depended on Frieza.

If he considered you important enough to hand you weekly assignments, you were busy and your life consisted of purging and the regeneration tank.  
It's not a life that can be lived by everyone. As a boy, it troubled me. I was haunted by nightmares. I loved killing, but only those who I considered a threat.  
What sick fuck would send a nine year old boy to kill little children.

When I grew up, I truly didn't give a damn. Wether you were nine or ninety, it was all the same.  
But most fighters, especially those who do not come from a true warrior race like the Saiyans, couldn't deal with the killing. So they started raping and abusing children,  
robbing them from their innocence as Frieza had robbed them of theirs. It calmed them down, so Frieza allowed it, And he joined them in it, only he truly did it for his sick pleasure.

"Wow, calm down Vegeta. I didn't mean to insult you . Really, I didn't! I was just stating the obvious, I mean, well whatever. But I'm sure you could do it!" He says quickly after I glare at him.

"Well, was that all you had to say?" I ask him. "Yeah, pretty much, except for one thing. Bulma told you two got into a fight about me yesterday, how come you blew up on her?"

What was he thinking? How dare he ask me such a thing? I have two options: I could get into one of my rampages, or I could give him  
a true royal answer. I chose the latter. "I need not dignify that question with an answer." This would surely shut him up.

"Wow, Vegeta, you really talk like a British man!" Times like these make me wonder how many brain cells Kakarrot has. I think he has none.  
Why would he ask me something, if he didn't expect me to answer?

"Look Vegeta, I'm not asking you to bare your soul, just one little sentence. What did I do to make you so angry"? He asks me, but this time dead serious. No stupid grin.

"You really want to know what you did? Ok, FINE, I'll tell you. You were too good, you saved everyone again, Bulma was admiring you,and I'm sick and tired of it! Is this my fate, to play second best you, Kakarrot? Is there nothing else I can do in this life, let me tell you":

"I _refuse_ to be the one to help you win, I will not be considered your little helper. And believe me Kakarrot, one day, the time will come that I will beat you.  
I will win, I will defeat. And you'll be second best. Because you keep talking about your good, and your peace and love and all that shit, but let me tell you something:

On Frieza's ship, you wouldn't have survived a single day"

_A/N; For those who were wondering, Vegeta's memories are made to fit the chapter, they are not in time-order._

_Hope you liked the chapter, hopefully see you next time! Review please!_


	6. Father and son

_A/N: Sorry it took so long, wouldn't upload my document. Please review!_

When I saw Frieza return to this planet, my mouth fell open. He had to be dead. The legendary reborn couldn't have failed. There was no way.  
I was ready to fight him, but somewhere deep inside I knew that if Kakarrot had failed, I couldn't beat him.  
Or maybe I was wrong, and he wasn't a super Saiyan,and Frieza would once again slaughter us.But then that purple haired freak came.

I was appaled when he transformed. How the fuck could he be so strong? He was nobody, he didn't even look like a proper Saiyan.  
What was he, who was he, and how did he get so strong? I couldn't believe it. What also bothered me, was that I caught him staring at me.  
He kept looking, even after I told him off, he just kept staring at me. And miraculously, he knew exactly when Kakarrot would arrive.

Then they 'fought'. It disgusted me. It wasn't just Kakarrot who surpassed me, that boy had done the same thing.

Kakarrot was dumbstruck. He just looks at me, with his mouth open and his eyes bulging I don't feel like waiting for him to say something, so I take matters into my own hands.

"Bulma is waiting for us. Follow me into the kitchen."

He nods, and looks at me. He reminds me of Trunks, who was staring at me in the same way.  
"Spit it out, Kakarrot. I'm losing my patience." I say to him.

"Erm, I don't really know what to say Vegeta." And suddenly he gets serious.

"I'm really sorry if I made you feel that way, Vegeta. I never meant to hurt your feelings, and never wanted you to be angry at me.  
You've been through much more than me, and I respect you for that. I just want all of us to get along" He finishes with a big grin.

I don't reply and just walk through the door.

When I found out that the boy from the future was my son, it all made sense.  
I was no longer angry at him for destroying Frieza. If I couldn't do it, it would have to be my son.

Justice was served, and how he got a Super Saiyan was no longer a secret. I just didn't know how to talk to him.

I wasn't there in his time, and thinking about that fills me with shame. I was killed by a robot. Gohan had to take over Trunks' training.  
When I found out, I promised myself that I would be there for my son. To make sure he got the training he deserved.

I would be there.

But as the years progressed, I found out that I wasn't there. I couldn't relate to the brat. I never learned how.

My father only paid no attention to me when he, me and my mother would be training together. But when she died, he got colder and more distant.  
He didn't talk to me outside training. So how was I supposed to bring up my own son, I never had an example.

Bulma kept saying that I need to spend more time with him outside of the gravity room. But what was I supposed to do with him?  
I felt uncomfortable around him, so I ignored him. But the boy was so determined to prove himself, that he was around me all the time.

Eventually I gave in, and started taking him to the park as a reward for a good training. It gave him a reason to truly do his best as a fighter,  
and it was a perfect excuse for me to enjoy his company.

We enter the kitchen, where Bulma stands waiting for us.

"Boy Bulma, bring on the food. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" Kakarrot says happily. I walk over to where Bulma stands,  
so I can wash my hands. "Are you allright?" she whispers to me. "Of course I am woman, why wouldn't I be? Just don't forget why I'm doing this"  
I say to her quietly so Kakarrot doesn't hear me. He probably did because of his hearing, but he chose to act as if he didn't.

My mate puts the food on the table and I sit down on the opposite side of Kakarrot. Bulma sits in the seat next to me.

"Where's Trunks?" I ask while Kakarrot sits there stuffing his face."He's in the woods, playing with Goten. Why, you wanted something?"She replies. "No, I was just wondering where he was" I reply casually. She looks at me, as if she knows something. I return her gaze.

Once again, someone is staring at me. Those piercing blue eyes remind me of my sons, and the way he looked at me when we were training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

He kept wanting my attention, always wanted to talk to me, so he could find out what kind of person his father was. Well, he did find out.  
And he didn't like it one bit.

"Bulma, cmoud mwuah bwin sam ewoms?" Kakarrot's 'talking' broke our stare. "Manners Goku, don't talk with your mouth full!" Bulma says playfully.

Kakarrot swallows and attempts to explain what he wants. "Could you bring some eggrolls?" Bulma stands up and walks to the refrigerator.  
He never seizes to amaze me. And he disgusts me still.

After an hour of hearing nothing but Kakarrot's stomach, he finally gets up. "Thank for the food Bul, but I really gotta go now. I'll send Trunks home. ok?"

"Why, let them play for a while?" Bulma says. I disagree. "Absolutely not, send him back Kakarrot. He needs to get some proper training"

Bulma looks at me. "Erm, allright then Vegeta. I'll see you guys around, bye everyone!" Kakarrot says before he flies out of the window.  
Bulma is still looking at me. She knows why I want Trunks home.

I stand up. "I'm going to train." I say without looking at her and walk out the door.

I can hear her sighing and calling one of the robots to clean up after us.

The woman knows me better than anyone. She knows how I feel about my son. After all, she gave birth to him.

_A/N: what did you think? Should I continue the story, or end it next chapter? Please review  
_


	7. Secrets kept and secrets revealed

_A/N: Thanks to Bellatrixred for her wonderful review, please, please follow her example, good ideas for this story are always appreciated._

_Hope you enjoy chapter seven, I tried to get it out as soon as possible._

Nappa and Raditz were the only two Saiyans on the ship. Nappa was my personal guard and sparring partner, and Radditz was a weakling who survived by accident.When my father sent me away, he made a deal with Freeza which allowed me to keep Nappa with me at all times. An elite warrior, he was the only one my father thought worthy enough to be around me.

When Frieza destroyed the planet, Radditz was the only one on a purging mission. He wasn't supposed to be, but he was still young and it took him so long that Frieza simply overlooked him. Nappa and I were eating some vegetables on a planet, Raditz was on a purging mission, and then the planet went boom. And then there were three.

When one of Frieza's informers contacted me on the scouter to inform me of the destruction on my planet, I kept eating and said nothing. Nappa came to me shocked, he could barely speak. But I just blocked it out. I never mourned the destruction on my race, or the death of my beloved father,by that time, all feeling had been kicked out of me. So I simply felt nothing.

"Al right Vegeta, are you gonna tell me why you want to speak to Trunks so badly?" Bulma asks me.

"I don't want to speak to Trunks. I just find it logical that we continue his training now." I answer quick.

"Bullshit" she says. "And what the hell do you mean that?" I say angry.

"It means that you're lying. You don't have to train him now, but you want to. There's a difference between those two, Vegeta"

"You are acting ludicrous. Even if I want to, I don't have to tell you the reason now, do I"? I reply sarcastically.

"No Vegeta, you're right. You don't have to. But I'm your wife, and I know you love me, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't keep me in the dark. I've been living with your for nearly ten years, and I know nothing about you. You're always refusing to open up to me. It's stupid Vegeta!

I'm your wife, you're supposed to tell me everything, I can help you get through the memories, you have to leave the past. Open up to me Vegeta, please." She was nearly begging me.

"I have nothing to say to you woman." and I leave for the gravity room.

I don't know how I do it, but she's in tears again.

Radditz was one of the most pitiful warriors I ever met. He had his moments of brilliance, but overall; he was lazy, weak and dumb. Not as dumb as his brother, his intelligence was slightly above average, but Nappa, who might have looked like a troll, was smarter. And not just a little smarter, but ten times as smart. He looked like an oversized brute, but he was one of the best warriors on the ship.

They taught me everything I had to know. They told me about our race, planet and reminded me of everything my father used to stay. They repeated the ancient history of our race, as once told to me by my father. Nappa was my guard, but he was much more than just that:

He was like a father to me, a mentor, he helped me through everything. He always took care of me. Raditz was my personal punching bag, but even his company was greatly appreciated after one of Frieza's beatings. I obviously never told them this, because a true Saiyan wasn't suppose to have feeling, let alone voice them aloud.

That's what Nappa always told me. And that's the reason why I'm having such a hard time opening up to Bulma. The fact that I barely speak to her about what I may or may not feel hurts her deeply. I know this. But Saiyans never voice their feelings, they show them.

And to me, it seems that sacrificing myself to keep them alive would be sufficient enough. But it's not. She wants me to talk.

Trunks arrives at the door. I immediately call him. "Trunks! In here son. I wish to speak to you before we continue our training." and I point to a door that leads to a small guest bedroom.

"Erm, sure dad. I'll be right there" and he walks over to me. We both walk in the room. I'm disgusted. The entire room is pink, and somewhere in the middle of the room, there's a sticker that says "Badman". For fuck's sake, I never thought I'd be reminded of that shirt again, but she probably decorated this room just to bug me. Hideous.

I take a look at my son. He's still wearing his training gear. For some reason, he reminds me of my mother. Some features are obviously Bulma's, but in his face, I can see my mother again.

He looks like a true Saiyan prince, he may have lavender hair and blue eyes, but he is a true heir to the throne, and he inherited some features from the royal bloodline.

"Son, I wanted to tell you why I knocked you out during the fight with Buu. I want you to understand that I didn't punch you because I didn't think you were worthy enough of fighting Buu, but I wanted to make sure you wouldn't interrupt something that had to be done by me at that point. Do you understand that?" I ask him. I wait for his answer. Finally he nods slowly. "Uh, yeah dad I do. But what was it that I couldn't interrupt." he asks me.

It's a pure question. Something out of pure curiosity, he wasn't trying to trick me, he just wanted to know. That's why I decided to tell him: "I gathered all my energy into my body and blew up myself, hoping that the blast would kill Buu."

He looks at me strangely, as if he doesn't want to believe me.  
"So you killed yourself? Is that why you told me to take care of mom?" He asks me. Once again, I find myself unable to answer, but those eyes were begging me for the answer, and eventually I succumb to his will.

"Yes Trunks. I didn't plan on coming back, but I did it to save you and your mother, so I told you to take care of her. She would need you after I would be gone." I tell him.

He still looks at me like he can't believe what he's hearing. "But you're a prince, right dad?" he says unexpectedly. "Yes, Trunks, I am. Who told you that?" I ask him, taking aback by his words.

I had never told Trunks anything about my heritage. I told him he was a Saiyan, but I don't think he even understood what it was. "Mom told me, she said you were the prince of a really big country, and that you were the strongest! But then someone took you away, and that's how you met mom." He finishes.

"That's all mom told me, she said you would tell me everything when I would grow up."

"I see" I say. And I just stand there looking at him. He looks back with those big blue eyes, they remind me so much of Bulma's. And than I saw her face before me, with the tears in her eyes. I can't bare to see that again, so I just decide to tell him everything.

"I am the prince of all Saiyans. I lived on a planet called Vegeta. My parents and I lived in a big castle. My father was the strongest warrior on the planet, but I would soon become more powerful.

My parents had very high hopes for me, just like I have for you my son." I pause to let him sink in the information. "But then one day, a creature by the name of Frieza took me away to live on his ship.

I spent my entire life there. Until I left at the age of 29. I didn't want to be at his ship anymore. We used to live in space. I met your mother when we were both searching for something at a planet called Namek. Your mother invited me to live with her, and I've been here ever since." I finish.

"But, how come you're not going back to your mom and dad?" He asks confused.

I seemed to have overlooked that tiny detail. "Frieza destroyed my planet, my parents aren't alive anymore."

"But dad, if you're a prince, why couldn't you defeat Buu? A prince of a planet is really big right?" He asks me. "Yes it is Trunks" I answer. "But sometimes, being a prince isn't enough. You have to train son, you may be the next prince of all Saiyans, you can't slack off, you have to continue fighting. Do you understand that, Trunks?"

He nods. Good, I'm proud of him. "Now, let's go train."

We've trained for several hours, until it was dark and time to go to bed. I realized that my son needed me, and I suppose I was obliged to give him some attention. After all, Nappa and Raditz had always given me everything I wanted. And now it was time to give something back to someone who means more to me, than Nappa and Radditz ever did.

I walk into our bedroom, to find that she's already asleep. I go to the bathroom and take shower, careful to make sure I won't wake her up. I get into bed, and she opens her eyes. "I see you're back. How was training?" I can still feel that she's angry at me.

Perhaps, telling her about my past wouldn't hurt so much. Just once. I could still keep my pride, I wouldn't tell her anything that would humiliate me, but she would know something. I guess I owe it to her. If I could tell my son, I could tell my mate. She wouldn't judge me.

"It was fine. Now, tell me woman, what do you want to know about my past?"

A/N: Wooo, Vegeta's telling. I hope you didn't think Veggie was too OOC in this chapter, I tried to keep him in character, but I really wanted to write this chapter so I hope you approve, believe me, next chapter he'll be the stubborn ass hole we all know and love. Read and Review please, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own, don't sue. It would be a waste of your time.


	8. My parents' secrets

_A_/N Thank you for the positive feedback NJNLOLO and Bellatrixred, I really appreciate your comments.

**One slight warning**: Some of the things mentioned in this chapter are made up by me, because no one really knows anything about Vegeta's past.

I tried to keep him in character and I also tried to make sure everything made sense, but as always, this is purely a fanfic and if you don't agree with what I wrote in this chapter, feel free to tell me. I can't satisfy everyone, so I just try to satisfy myself, and I hope you agree. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz or any of it's characters

"Are you, are you serious?" Bulma asks me with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Yes, I am, but this is a one-time thing Bulma, and it's not something I enjoy, so just ask everything you want to know so I never have to do this again." I say slow, to make sure she would understand every word of that sentence.

"I understand, I know this is really hard for you, and thank you for doing this. It means a lot to me" She smiles at me. "Hmpf, get on with it woman"

"Well, first of all, tell me about your parents."

My parents. What am I supposed to tell her about my parents? What is there to tell about my parents? This is harder than I thought, I have no idea what to tell her. I have never told anyone about them. I think about them, but I never mentioned anything about them.

I made sure no one asked questions, because, and this I never wanted to admit, it's painful for me to talk about my past.  
I look into Bulma's eyes, and all I see is hope. She wants me to tell her what I feel, I know it. She's begging me not to let her down. And I won't.

"What do you want to know?" I ask softly.

"Well, what did they look like?"

I sigh. "My father was tall and my mother was very beautiful with the longest hair I had ever seen"

"That's it?" Bulma says, clearly disappointed. "I want details, Vegeta. What hair color did they have, what color were their eyes? Did they smile a lot? Who do you look like, come on Vegeta!" She's disappointed in me. I'm not gonna let her down, not today.

"My father was tall, we have the same hair, only his was dark reddish brown. He had brown eyes, had more muscle, was broader, more intimidating, looked pissed off every time I saw him and the only time he truly smiled was shortly after I first killed an enemy. He didn't laugh very often, and he had a goatie." I finish. She nods "Ok, and what about your mother?"

I pause. Talking about my mother was more difficult than I first thought, I remember the way she looked, I remember the way she smelled and I remember everything she ever told me. She cared about me. Probably the only one in the entire Universe, who really cared about me.

"She had very long hair. Raven black, she had curls. And very big eyes, that smiled. They were warm, open and inviting, but black. The only time she looked angry was when she saw Frieza.She loathed him.

My mother was very short for a Saiyan. On Earth, she would be considered normal, but for a Saiyan she was very little. Unlike most Saiyan women, she wasn't skinny or buffed up."

I sigh and pause. "She was the most beautiful woman the planet had ever seen, perfect in every way. The ideal queen; strongest female on the planet, had true leadership qualities and she could scare the shit out of you just by looking at you."

"What were their names?" Bulma asks me. "King Vegeta and queen Rosicheena"

"How did they die?" she goes on.

"I don't know. I'm guessing my father died when the planet exploded, but I'm not sure. My mother died shortly before I was sent away. Frieza killed her, said she insulted him. I have no idea why, I just know she died by his hand."

"But didn't that anger your father?" She asks confused. Did it?

"I think it did, but he hated Frieza anyway. My grandfather was the one that made the tie between the Saiyan and the Kold empire. My father never liked Frieza, he just obeyed him." I answer

"Huh? But, didn't they love each other?" "Only humans speak of love in that way, Bulma. Saiyans believed that love is only for the weak, only they would go so low. Loving someone gives your enemies an advantage, they know how to get to you. What if they kidnap your mate? It's a risk you can't run, Bulma. Saiyans don't love." She looks at me as if I just went mad.

"Fine, let me rephrase the question: did they like each other? Did they feel something for one another?" She seems angry, as though I had just insulted her.

"They got along. They didn't mind being around each other, and that rarely happens with the king and queen. Most matings were arranged, to make sure that only the strongest would produce an heir to the throne. My parents weren't betrothed, so I guess that's why they tolerated each other."

"That's pretty barbaric, you know that right?" she says to me with a disapproving look.

"Why? Everything resolved around being the strongest, and if you wanted your child to have good genes, you would have to live with someone you might despise. I see nothing wrong with choosing the mate that could bare you the strongest heir. I just wouldn't want my father choosing for me." I finish.

She looks at me stunned. Her mouth fell open."Ve, vegeta" she sputtered. "So, that was it between your parents? What, did your mother die without your father even noticing?" she asks me.

I stop to think about this. Did my parents like each other? I know they slept in one bed, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. I think back, to when my father told me my mother was dead. How did he take it? I think about it, and suddenly realize something.

"No Bulma, my father wasn't the same after she died. I think, somewhere deep inside he cared. They both had feelings for one another, but it's not something either of them would admit. My father never really recovered from her dying, I hadn't noticed it until now. He was more distant than ever, and he gave me the impression that he despised the entire universe. He wasn't like that before."

"But I do not wish to speak about my parents feelings' towards each other.It's private, and I have no desire to discuss it with anyone." I say.

"I understand that. Just one thing before I ask you about Frieza. You said that you wouldn't mind marrying someone you hated, as long as she was strong, and that love meant nothing to Saiyans.  
Is it still like that Vegeta? Am I really someone you used because I could give you a son? Or even worse, because I could provide for you?  
Did you use me like some common whore, or are you like your father, and do you care about me, but are you just to fucking stubborn to admit it?" She says hurt.

I look at her, there are tears in her eyes, the hurt in her voice nearly blows me away. It's tearing me apart, but once again, I show no emotion. I just look at her.

"Answer me, Vegeta!" She screams with tears streaming down her face. "Answer, because if you really don't care, there's no point in us being together! I love you, Vegeta. I really, truly love you. Why can't you love me back? Why don't you care!" she finishes. Then she just falls apart. She sits there on the bed, with her knees up to her neck, desperately clutching them. She's crying, and I don't know how to stop it.

I have never in my life felt so alone. My father taught me everything, except how to deal with a woman who loves me.

_A/N: Well, not one of my favorite chapters. I plan on adding a lemon scene later on, but the problem is, I never wrote one before. So just so you know, if it sucks, you have been warned._

_Next chapter, life with Frieza, and will Vegeta finally tell Bulma how he feels? Review, and find out_!


	9. Sweet little lies

_A/N: Thank you Goat, Nielkis, Trina Monkey, Kuramagirl2003 and Cam9323. I love you guys, and I really appreciate it!_

_Here's the next chapter, hope you like! And BTW: I still don't own DBZ._

For fuck's sake. What have I said this time? Does she have to find something bad in every sentence?  
She's infuriating. What is it that she wants? I'm merely stating the obvious. Why would she be insulted by the ideas of the Saiyan race. We don't love, warrior's don't love.  
Of course I'm not with her for her wealth, that's a disgusting idea. What the hell is wrong with her? Why is she so emotional all of a sudden, what the fuck is wrong with her?

Earthling women are some of the most peculiar creatures in the universe. They get emotional at the weirdest moments.  
I may have done some things over the past few days that might have, upset, her. But I've been doing everything she wants, because I was trying to make up for that.  
I've talked to Kakarrot for her, I have told her about my parents, I did everything to please her.

It's the same thing all over again. First we're fine, than the woman asks something, I answer, and all of a sudden she's crying.  
Earthling women and Saiyan men just don't go together. Our ideas on mating are just too different. She knew that I didn't care about love when we first, as she calls it, "hooked up."

So why is she crying? I don't understand.

"Woman, what's wrong with you?" I ask softly. There's no harshness in my words, and perhaps that's why she calmes down.

"Don't act like you don't know it, Vegeta." She sobs, but she regained control of herself again.

"I don't. You're going to have to tell me." "No need to be all sarcastic mister. You lied to me."

"What!" I yell out. "When have I _ever_ lied to you?" I ask her angry. I have never lied to her. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

"You haven't lied directly, but you acted all sweet, like you would do anything for me, and now you're saying proudly that you will never love. Make up your mind Vegeta, what is it, yes or no?"

She glares at me. She's really pissed. I haven't lied to her. And I've never acted all "sweet" I vaguely remember telling her that I'll do anything for her, but that was months ago,in a moment where I wasn't thinking and just blurted it out. But what is this yes or no thing?

"Yes or no what, Bulma?" I ask her.

"Do you care for me, yes or no"

"What if I don't answer?"

"I'll leave"

"You can't"

"Watch me"

I look into her eyes, and find that she's not lying. She'll really go.

"Is this so important to you, that you're really willing to leave me because of this?" I ask her bitter. Fucking bitch. She's blackmailing me, just because I refuse to act like an earthling and get all emotional.

"This means as much to me, as becoming a Super Saiyan meant to you." She answers with hidden hurt in her voice.  
Impossible. Of course it doesn't, me voicing something she should have known all along can't possibly be as important as becoming the Legendary.

I look at her again. She's still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, maybe even more beautiful than my mother.  
I can't have her leave me, I don't know what to do without her.

Fine, if me telling her how I feel would truly make her happy, and will have her stay with me. I'll do it. And I won't lie.

"Yes, Bulma. I do" I whisper mortified. I don't even look at her while I'm saying it.  
A minute has passed and I'm still staring at the sheets. She puts her hand under my chin and lifts it up so I'll look her into her eyes.

"Good, I care about you too, sweetie" I hate it when she calls me that. But when I look into her eyes, all my frustration towards her just fades away. She looks, happy, as if a great burden just fell of her shoulders. She leans in for a kiss, and I kiss her back.

After a moment she pulls away. "Now, could you tell me what happened after you left with Frieza?"

"Nappa, Raditz and I were sent on purging missions." I replied casually, as if I didn't care

"Purging mission? You can't tell me you destroyed planets" She says with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Well, not always. Usually we just kill the population and Frieza than later sells the planet, or uses it's recourses"

"Oh my god, Vegeta are you serious? I never knew that, I thought you were just looking for the Dragonballs because you wanted eternal glory" She blurts out shocked.

'No, I wanted the Dragonballs because I wanted immortality so I could kill Frieza." I say to her with a small smirk on my face.

She pauses. "He abused you, didn't he?" She asks queiet. What? How the fuck could she... I didn't tell her.

"No, of course not. Where did you get that ridiculous idea?" I lie. But I lie convincingly, with a little arrogance.

"I heard you talking in one of your nightmares. I just amused that, well never mind, forget I asked." She shakes her head.  
I'm not a liar. But admitting something that shameful is too much for me. She can probably sense my hesitation, because she's still looking at me.

"It's ok to admit it Vegeta, I'm here. It's not your fault. It's allright, you can tell me" she says reassuringly. Fine, if that's how it's done.

"It started when I was 8, it ended when I was 18, I got too old and he lost interested. I never want to hear a word about that ever again, do you hear me?  
I never planned on telling you this, and if you ever tell this to a single living sole, I swear that whatever feeling I might have for you, will vanish immediatly. Understood?" I say angry.

Bulma nods, and she's starting to tear up again. "Vegeta, I love you" she says again.

"I know that woman." "Come here sweetie" and she pulls me closer for another kiss.

_A/N:_ _For the geniuses that have guessed this, a lemon's coming up!_

_It might take a bit longer to upload, because I'll probably write it ten times before I'm satisfied._

**_IMPORTANT A/N: _I'm not sure what to do now. I'm thinking about letting chapter 11 be the last, but I'm also thinking about continuing the story.**

**Now if one person says I have to continue this I will seriously consider it, and probably will do it, but if most of you say stop after the next chappie, I will.**

**I have some ideas to continue the fic, but I'd really appreciate your comments/ideas/support. Please tell me!**

_Hopefully see ya next time! _


	10. The long awaited moment

A/N: I have no idea what went wrong with the format. I apologise for any inconvenience. I've fixed it, and I still don't get why it happened.

HUGE APOLOGIES FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I was in London for 5 days with no Internet connection, so I wasn't able to update.

Also please note that this is my FIRST lemon, so don't expect something amazing.

Thanks to NJNLOLO, Cam9323, Nielkis, MichSchonken and OverratedXemoXlyrics .Thank you for sticking with me!

Enjoy!

Her kiss leaves me breathless. I press my mouth harder against hers as our tongues glide playfully through each others mouths.  
I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer, as she puts her arms around my neck and sits on my lap. We kiss for a couple minutes.  
It feels better than anything I have ever encountered. Even better than when I kissed her for the first time. She nips at my lip one last time and pulls away to look at me.

She still has those ridiculous tears in her eyes, but she's smiling, and for the first time in almost nine years, I smile back.  
I can see that it surprises her. But she quickly recovers as she kisses me again. This time it's not some playful kiss.  
I unleash all of my passion and she moans into my mouth. That sound excites me more than anything else in the entire universe.

I can feel my arousal begging for release, but I try to hold it in, because as much as I hate to admit it; I don't want it to end so fast.

I roll over on top of her as I kiss her neck, and leave a trail of kisses leading down to her breasts. I take off her top as she moans again.  
Cupping her breast gently, I can feel her nipples harden. I take them into my mouth and continue leaving trails of kisses all over her body.

Bulma looks down at me. She's still smiling, but I can see lust and passion reflected in her eyes. We were never good talkers, everything we had started because we were unable  
to control our desire for one and other. I'm still kissing every bit of her body as I lower myself down to her underwear. I take them off gently, and I can feel how aroused she is.

"Vegeta...please" she says with all control she has left. I smirk. "Not yet woman, your lack of patience is once again highly inconvenient" I reply cocky.

I slowly put two fingers inside her, as she moans with pleasure. I move them in and out faster and faster, until she screams out in pure ecstasy and pleasure.  
I take my fingers out of her womanhood as l lower my head down to kiss her again. My erection is now becoming extremely painful. Luckily she notices this, and rolls over so she's on top.

She smiles down wickedly, and starts kissing me in the same way as I kissed her. She strokes my body as her fingers seem to glide over my chest. She takes off my pants and pulls down my underwear.  
Bulma wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me again. I shiver under her touch, every stroke is like fire over my body, and at that point, I just can't take it anymore.

"Bulma...wait...enough" I manage to get out. She giggles at my inability to think straight, I roll over on top of her and spread her legs. I thrust myself into her and I can hear her moan in delight.

We both begin to breath faster as I thrust myself into her more forcefully. Our breathing still increases as she arches her back. Then, all of a sudden we climaxe and she screames my name out in delight.

I roll off of her and lay down next to her. She was still panting. I look into her eyes and see nothing but love reflected in her eyes.

And that moment, I suddenly realised how much she means to me. I am ashamed of admitting it, because as even though I might have settled down, I'm still a warrior, and I still have my pride.

She climbs on top of me and we start going at it again.  
This will probably last for most of the night, and it's the only time when we can be together, and I know I won't do anything wrong.

Four hours have passed and the woman is fast asleep. She had to tell me she loved me before she dosed off, the way she acts it's as if the universe would end if she wouldn't tell me three times a day.

'I love you, Vegeta' is the last thing I hear, before I fall asleep with her in my arms.

A/N: Lemon, not my thing. Next chap will be up in about 2 days, hope you enjoy!


	11. Pride, honor, revenge and dissapointment

_A/N: Thank you for your great reviews, I got 25, woohoo! Thanks to MIchSchonken, ButterflyV, Bellatrixred and Cam9323.  
You guys rule, and I really appreciate the feedback.  
Also for those who have been guessing, I will NOT make this a fic where Vegeta acts all sweet and says "I love you" all the time. That's bullshit. One night may change something, but not enough._

_So in this chapter, you'll be seeing him as the stubborn asshole we all know and love. Hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own DragonballZ, or any of it's characters. Get a life.**

My nightmares are usually about my past. I'd say that Frieza's in them nine out of ten times, but over the last few days, Buu has been haunting me in my dreams. I can see him fighting with Kakarrot, and even though I never saw her die, I see how he turned Bulma into a chocolate cookie.

I hate him more than my body can handle. I did my best fighting him. I gave everything I had, and yet I failed.

I thought my final explosion would kill him for sure. There was no way he could have survived that attack. I didn't, but it seemed that fucking cotton candy was as close to immortal as you could get.

He was also the cause of my new found frustration with Kakarrot. He killed Buu, where I, the prince of all Saiyans, had failed. But no matter how furious I was with Kakarrot, nothing was as humiliating as having my son to rescue me.

I thought I was dead, that there was no hope of defeating Buu, and that the most powerful warrior in the Universe, would die. But then I heard my son speaking, telling Kakarrot's brat that I was a prince, and there was no way a prince could lose to a 'stupid monster'. When I heard that, something snapped. He was right, I wasn't going to let Buu kill me. I would not stand here and wait for Buu to humiliate me in front of my son.

I wanted him to look up to me, to see me as the perfect warrior who would lose to no one, and who would survive every battle, not as a weakling who was defeated by an ugly and disgusting pink creature.

He had to see me as a true prince. And I, for the first time in his life, would truly make him proud.

I wake up with my woman in my arms. Her head rests on my chest as she's lying there peacefully. I get up carefully, so I won't wake her, and slowly put her head on the pillow.I get dressed and head downstairs to get some breakfast, where I run into my son.

"Good morning, dad!" He says cheerful. "Good morning, son" I answer.

He walks over to the fridge and asks "Will mom be up soon?"

"I doubt it. Get one of the housebots to make you breakfast."

"Er, thanks dad, but I already ate. I just wanted to ask mom something. Hey, when are you training me again?" he says. That's my son. A true warrior, always ready, and always prepared to fight.

"Today. We start the moment I finish my breakfast. Get ready for a more difficult training today, Trunks" I say while I smirk proudly.

"I'm always ready, dad. Bring it on" and he smirks back at me. He's as arrogant as I am, just wait until he grows up, he'll probably be cockier than me.

My attempt at destroying Buu failed. I had died, while he lived on. That idea alone nearly kills me. I can clearly remember the way I felt when I was in Other World, and he was nowhere to be found.

It was at that moment, that I felt truly lost. I had sacrificed myself in order to save my 'family', and here I was in Heaven, but where the fuck was Buu? He was still out there, killing my mate and absorbing my son. I hadn't felt this kind of anger in 8 years, not since Cell killed Future Trunks.

When that old woman gave me the chance to return to Earth and destroy Buu, I took it without even a second thought. I acted arrogant, but I wanted nothing more than to kill that bastard.

To save my honor, and to prove who was nr.1.

When Kakarrot told me that Bulma was dead, something inside me changed. I wasn't even listening to what Kakarrot was saying, all I could think about was how horribly I failed her.

How I couldn't protect her, how I failed to save her. I swore that I would never let harm come over her, and yet she died. I fused with Kakarrot, just to make sure I would get my revenge for that.

That was what it was all about. Revenge. Honor. Pride. Killing Buu would have meant that I could get my revenge for him killing Bulma, I could save my honor, and it would make my son proud.

It wasn't for the earth, or for the people of earth, or whatever the fuck everyone thought. It was for those things, and my family. I want them to be save, I don't care where, as long as no harm comes to them.That might sound soft, but every Saiyan would have felt the same way. We are an emotionless, warrior race, but you protect your mate and offspring, no matter what happens.

Bulma walks down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Trunks is sitting at the table waiting for me to finish eating. I look up from my food to see what she's doing. "Good morning, sweetie" and she kisses Trunks' forehead. "Mom, please, do you have to do that every time?" he says with an annoyed look on his face.

"Of course, believe me, there'll be a time when you'll be happy I showed you so much affection" and she looks over at me. I refuse to meet her gaze and stand up.

"Good morning to you too, Vegeta" she says with a smile on her face. I murmur something barely hearable, and walk towards Trunks.

"Where are you two going?" Bulma asks. "We're going to the GR, dad's going to give me a really tough training today" Trunks says excited, "Right, dad?" I nod.  
"Go on to the GR, I'll be there soon" and he walks off.

"Listen, Vegeta. I really appreciate what you did last night" she begins, but I cut her off. "I know woman, there's no need to speak about it so often."

"Right, I see you still haven't changed." she replies.

"Saiyans don't change because of one night, woman." I say with a tired look on my face.

"No, I know that. Well, I'm off. If you need me, I'll be in the lab" and she walks away with a slightly dissapointed look on her face.

I may have lost my battle with Buu, and that memory will haunt me forever. But no matter how shit it was, I still have them. They might not make up for every lost battle, but at least they try,

A/N: What'd you think? Veggie back in character? R&R please.


	12. A fight to make it all better

_A/N:_ _Thank you Cam9323, MichSchonken, NJNLOLO, Severussweetie and Butterfly V for your wonderful reviews, they really made my day!_

_This chapter has a lot more dialogue, less feelings and more conversation. Even though Vegeta's thoughts are easier for me to write, a little action is always welcome.__For some of you, this might sound familiar, I got some of the dialogues from the wonderful movie "The Notebook"_

_I do of course not own this movie, and this chapter is loosely based on one of the scenes from "The Notebook"_

_**Important: My last two weeks at school. I am working as hard as I can to make sure I pass, and this might slow down the updates. As of tomorrow, I only have one week of school left, and after that, I will update at my old rate again. I'm really really sorry.**_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ, nor do I own the "Notebook". It would be great if I did, I could make B&V the starring characters and turn it into a real love story.**

My son and I have trained all day long. I am proud of him, he did an outstanding job. Truly worth the tile "Prince of all Saiyans". I hope that somehow my father in Hell would be able to see this, to see how an eight year old surpassed him by far.

A true warrior, hopefully his mother won't soften him up.

It's dinner time and Trunks, Bulma and I are sitting at the table. Bulma and I eat our food silently while Trunks talks about everything I've learned him today. Bulma glances at me ocasionally, while she listens to our son. I don't understand why she looks at me like that, what could she possibly want from me?

Doesn't she understand that I have already given her everything?

Dinner ends and my son and I both get up. Trunks flies out of the dining room and I want to go after him, but Bulma prevents that.

"Vegeta, stop! Could you sit down, there's something I need to tell you" she says.I look surprised, what can there possibly be so important? "What is it, woman?"

"I think, well, I'm pretty sure that, well..." "Well what woman?" I ask impatiently

"I'm pregnant" she blurts out. My mouth falls open. "Impossible. Why can't I feel the child's energy signal, then?" I ask. I am not angry, just very surprised that I failed to see this coming.

"You only feel it after a couple of weeks. I got pregnant the night after you defeated Buu, so obviously you won't be able to pick up the baby yet" she answers.

"Are you unhappy with the baby?" Bulma asks insecure. Of course not. Why would I be unhappy, this is my child inside her, I don't see why that would anger me.

"No. No I'm not." I whisper softly. I take her into my arms and kiss her forehead. Another 'weak' moment. But if comforts her as usual, and she looks at me with happiness in her eyes.

"That's good, because I wasn't sure whether I should tell you or not, I thought you might be angry with me." She says. She looks almost scared, I don't recall ever seeing her this lost, like she's truly afraid of something.

"What are you afraid of woman?" I ask in an unusually soft voice. "Nothing. Why would _I_ be afraid of something?" She replies arrogant.

"Why did you think I was angry with you?"

"I don't know. I thought, maybe you regretted telling me everything. I thought that you thought of last night as a mistake. As something that shouldn't have happened." She looks at me with hopefull eyes, as if she's waiting for me to reassure her that I do not regret anything. That I'm happy I told her all. But I can't bring myself to it, I have to play the arrogant bastard once again.

"So then you _were_ afraid?" I say while a smirk forms on my lips.

"I hope you're going somewhere with this." She suddenly says angry.

"What do you mean by that, woman?" "There's no need to rub everything in, Vegeta. You don't have to remind me of all my 'weaknesses'. I was afraid because I care about you, and I thought that I had just ruined everything we had built up in the past nine years. Try _not_ making me feel like you're making fun of my feelings, just this one time!" She's furious with me. I might have deserved one part of the speech, but this is outrageous!

"What the fuck are you talking about? What have I done this time? I'm here trying to make everything work. I talk to our son, I train with him, I go to the park with him. That's what you wanted, isn't it? Same with you, I opened up to you. I let myself become like you, with all my emotions displayed for everyone to see. You know why, woman? Because after all these years, I still want to be with you, I still don't want you to leave me, and I still do my best to maintain what we have. Why are you so fucking ungrateful?" I yell at her.

"Me! Ungrateful! It's you who are ungrateful, Vegeta. I let you live in my house, eat my food, sleep in my bed" and suddenly she stops. She sits down and puts her head in her arms.

"Look at us, Vegeta. We're going to have another baby. In what kind of environment will this child grow up if it's parents can't get along. We've been in the same room for ten minutes and here we are, fighting again."

She says sad and looks at me. I can't take it anymore. I walk over to her, grab her shoulders and shake her.

"Wake up, Bulma! You know why we fight? Because it's what we do. You tell me I'm an arrogant bastard, and I tell you you're a spoiled bitch, which you are, nine out of ten times. Then we get along, right before you do the next spoiled bitch thing. I told you it was _not_ going to be easy. I told you I needed time before I could truly talk to you. It's what we do, woman. We fight, and then at the end of the day, we still sleep in one bed." I finish.

I'm sick and tired of everything. For a moment, I can't stand her. I just want to take her and throw her out of a window. But then she comes to me, wraps her arms around my waist and lays her head on my chest.

I embrace her and we stand like this for a few minutes. I pull away and look at her. I brush the hair off her face and look in to her eyes.

"I'm trying, woman. I am. I need time" I whisper in her ear while I embrace her again.

"I know, Vegeta. I'm sorry I lost it. I don't know what got in to me, it's so not like me to even think about these sort of things.." I cut her off.

"Be quiet woman, can you keep your mouth shut for just one moment?" I say playfully. Luckily she understand I'm not serious, and smiles.

"Let's go upstairs" She whispers seductively and I follow her with a smirk on my face.

I feel like I am making an effort with Trunks. I'm not exactly a warm father figure, but I've seem to find a way to communicate with the child, and still keep my dignity. I fucked up the first seven years of his life. There's no denying that. I should have, and could've done better. But it is done, and the past cannot be changed.

At least I'm trying to find a way to make it perfect.

And as I take my woman into my arms, I secretly vow I'll treat the child that grows into her womb better than I treated Trunks.

I won't fail them. Not this time.

_A/N: Ugh, Vegeta OOC, but hey, I kinda like this chapter. Ideas, comments? review please!_


	13. Realization and loneliness

_A/N: I can't even begin to say how sorry I am. It's been 10 days, and I'm feeling very guilty.  
But, I'm done with school! So I'll be updating as fast as possible again, thanks for sticking with me!_

_Enjoy this chap!_

I wake up the next morning feeling like shit. I don't know what to do anymore.

I look at my sleeping mate. She looks more beautiful than ever. Her short, blue hair falls gently on her face, as she lies there peaceful.  
I sit down and look at her while she's sleeping for a while. But after sitting there for a couple of minutes, I suddenly realise something: I have to get out.

Too many men, too many beings making too many problems. I need quiet, just me and the nature. I can't take this anymore, I need some time to be on my own.  
To think. To think about the position I'm in, and find out what the fuck I'm supposed to do with the rest of my life. I have already decided that I will spend it with my family,  
but I need to set my thoughts straight. I have to get out.

I put on some clothes. A simple training outfit will suffice. Dark blue sweatpants, and a black tanktop.

As I open the door, the most fucked up thing happens: she wakes up.

Bulma yawns, turns around, sees that I'm not there, and immedeatly jumps up and looks towards the door. Shit. She know's I'm leaving.

"Where are you going, Vegeta?" I can't stand those eyes. I feel as if they pierce into my soul, they make her face look so beautiful, but I feel uncomfortable when she looks at me like that.

"Where do you think I'm going?"

"To the Gravity Room?." She says sarcastically. She gets up and starts walking towards me. She's an inch away from me, as she looks at me.

"Woman... I... I haven't been... I need to" She cuts me off. "You're leaving aren't you?" It wasn't even a question, more of a statement.

I sigh and look down at my shoes. I'm ashamed of leaving her like this, but she know's this is the only way.  
She faintly smiles and puts her hand on my cheek. She strokes my face and I close my eyes in response.

"Go" are the only words I hear, as I fly out the window.

I'm alone here. There's just emptyness, eagles and snow. It's chilling my body,and I only hear whispers of home.

I am in a prison of my own making. I have grown into a hero, and yet there's no worship.  
I miss my throne. I miss the times when entire civilizations trembled at my name, when my father and I would go somewhere, and immediatly every being around would drop to their knees.

But I'm alone again. And I'm alone by choice.

What the fuck am I supposed to do?

I want to go back, but somehow I can't. Something's holding me back.  
The woman wants me with her, but for some reason, she's never satisfied.

I'm sick and tired of her whining, she's spoiled rotten. No denying that. No matter what I do, it's never good enough.  
She wants me to go on my knees and tell her how much I love her. I refuse to have her make me feel as if it's never good enough.  
I have felt like that many times in my life. I don't need her complaints, her annoying voice cringes up my insides.

And yet, for some reason, I still care about her.

I don't even know why. Sitting on a mountain in the middle of nowhere, I suddenly realise that Bulma's right.

We fight. That's all we do, we don't know how to get along properly. It's as though we purposely annoy each other, but in the end, I can't bear living without her.

_Why?_ What the hell has she done for me to be so dependent of her touch. Why do I go home every night, when I know there's going to be a fight.

Living with her has brought me hapiness for the first time in my life, but it has also brought me pain, that I have never felt before.  
She has made me feel like I'm worth something. She told me I'm not an evil bastard that kills everyone that gets in their way.

But I am. I do not hesitate in killing anyone, and I don't feel any remorse for my actions.  
But being with her, has made me feel like a man. Not a tyrant, but a true man. She has always treated me kind.

She loves me. No one has ever loved me before.  
I have always been told that love is not important. That there's no need to love, it's only for the weak.

She is weak, but she controls me. I hate admitting it, it's huge blow to my pride, but she does.  
I would do anything for her. Except for one thing: I won't humiliate myself.

I refuse to tell her how I feel. Not as much for me, but also for her. How can I possibly explain to her that warrior's _do not love._  
It will break her heart. And that will tear me up inside.

After spending an entire day thinking about this, I decide to head back to CC.  
I can't find an answer to my question, and I certainly have no idea what to do.

Coming back home, something suddenly hits me:

Fucking Hell, she's having a child.  
I have to make this work, there's no other option; my child is growing in there.

Bulma walks over to me. "You're back soon." She looks tired. There's a certain sadness in her voice that cannot be mistaken for something else.  
But for tonight, I decide to ignore it. "You coming to bed?" she asks, stifling a yawn.

I nod, and follow her while I follow her up the stairs.

I refuse to fail her. You can slit my throath, and I won't be able to tell you why, but I refuse to let her down.

_A/N: Sigh I don't even know what to think of this. BTW, there are some lyrical references to the song "Pictures of Home" by Deep Purple, which I think no one has noticed._

_Also one line from the Genesis' "Land of confusion."_

_  
**But setting that aside, I'm sorry it took so long. I will however add that I plan on ending this story within one or two chapters, just have to figure out an ending.**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter, cause I don't know whether I did!**_


	14. Comparisons

_A/N: Previous chapter, I forgot to thank my reviewers. Sorry about that, so thank you Nielkis and ButterflyV. __You have reviewed so many of my chapters, I just love you guys!_

_Also thanks to Anna (Yes, I do plan on doing an epilogue) and Sithhoney._

_Can't believe how slow I am on the updates. Well, this story is almost through, I'd say about two more chapters to go!_

_BTW: I couldn't upload my documents for 3 days: So please forgive me on the late update!_

_Enjoy this one!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ, or any of it's characters. **

My mother was one of the most important beings in my life. To this day still, I have never even seen someone like her.

No one could match her beauty, but that was not what made her such a popular queen: she was proud, strong, determined to be the best, and most important of all: she hated everyone that had problems with the Saiyan race. She was proud of her race, no one could stop her desire to let her people be the best, those who did, were disposed off easily, and the rubble only admired her more because of that.

I admired something else. I was still a little boy, so I don't have many memories. What I do remember clearly, is that she was the only saiyan, in the entire universe, that dared to stand upto my father. The strongest warriors on the planet would turn in to helpless children the moment my father stepped in to the room. They feared him, knowing that their lives were in his hand.

But my mother was different. She insulted him, disobeyed him, even infuriated him. But she didn't fear him. I don't know why she was so brave around my father.

He could have killed her easily, and yet she acted as though he was her equal. My father didn't accept her behavior, but apart from correcting her and yelling, he never did anything about it.

Bulma reminds me of my mother. She has the same attitude. She was afraid of me on Namek, but when she invited me to live her, she showed no hint of fear. I could have blown this pathetic planet to smithereens, and even though she knew this, she still had the nerve to tell _me_ what to do.

She screamed at me on a daily basis, annoyed the hell out of me, but like my father, I never did anything about it.

That was the reason we got together. She was the only woman who dared to argue with me. And I admired that.

Ten years later, not much has changed. "Vegeta, how many times do I have to tell you? DO NOT BREAK THE BATTLE ROBOTS! It could cause the Gravity Room to blow up, just like your spaceship did. Do you think I _like_ working my ass off to fx everything you break? I am NOT your personal slave! I'm sick and tired of you acting like you live in some kind of hotel! If you _have_ to break everything, DO something around the house that would make up for it! I'm not your servant, Vegeta. You live with ME, in MY house, you eat MY food and wear MY clothes. You're the most ungrateful pig in the universe, you know that right?"

I've become deaf. She screams so loud, I just feel like flying away from all the noise.

This 'conversation' is nothing new. I 'accidentally' broke something, and now the woman has to yell at me because I have, once again, disobeyed her wishes.

''Vegeta, are you even listening to me?" Bulma says. She looks furious. Her cheeks are red with anger, and her hair looks messed up. She glares at me, and I return her glare.

"Yes woman, I am listening. What the hell do you want me to say!" I'm tired of today's training. Her yelling does not enlighten my pain.

"Oh, I don't know. Something like 'I'm sorry Bulma. Please forgive me, Bulma. Just tell me what to do to make it up to you, Bulma." she says sarcastic.

''Fine, what do you want me to do?" I ask angry. She smiles, she won our argument. I have nothing else to say, I broke something, she will probably fix it, she has the right to yell at me.

"I want you to go shopping with Trunks." she says with a triumphant look on her face. "The list is on the coffee table, take the creditcard for money, and be sure to be back before dinner time with ALL the ingredients"!

"Aaah, jeez dad. What did you do to make mom so angry?" Trunks asks me while we walk through the supermarket.

I smirk at him. Like his mother, he has some nerve to aks me such a thing. If I would have asked something like that to my father, he would have given me a speech about respecting your elders, and later on, he would have beaten the hell out of me in a sparring session. I know nothing about my parents' mating.

I don't think I even want to know what went on inside their bedroom. My father showed that he cared about my mother when she died, but actions are open to interpretations.

Maybe that's why the woman still doesn't understand my feelings towards her. Maybe my actions have not been clear enough for her to understand.

Fucking Hell. The fucking drama never ends.

"I blew up some parts of the gravity room. Needless to say, your mother was not happy. She has to fix them, but to make time for her to do so, I have to take over some of her tasks."

"Oh, so she forced you to go grocery shopping?" Trunks asks with a bored look on his face.

"Your mother did not force me to do anything boy, she does not command me. I amthe prince,I listen to no one. I am merely doing this because this will help her repair the robots faster." I answer. He's eight years old. How dare he think that my mate forces me to do anything. No woman controls me.

Except for my mother. But she was older, stronger, and had the right to control me, seeing as she gave birth to me.

I would give anything to find out what she had said to Frieza that angered him so much, that he killed her for it. She always hated him, but I just wish I could have been there when he killed her. Not to see her die, but to see how you could stand up to Frieza.

To see her do something my father was afraid to do.

"Dad, are we done?" my sons asks. He's tired, bored and extremely hungry.

"Not yet, son. We still need to get some bread." I reply. Half an hour later, we're back at Capsule Corp.

"Well, that took you long enough" Bulma says as she walks to the door with an extremely satisfied look on her face.

"Well well, aren't you the merry torturer?" I say to her sarcastic.

"I have a little surprise for you" she winks at me "But you're gonna have to wait until after dinner"

"Let me guess, another way to torture me and Trunks?" "No need to be all sarcastic mister"

She walks up to me and presses her finger to my chest. I smirk as she looks at me with the same look in her eyes that I remember so well from my youth.

"You just wait, not even you will be able to act like you don't care" and she walks away.

I smirk as I watch her walking away. She's a strong one. I can understand why I chose her to be my mate.

I just don't understand why it has to be so damn tough.

I wonder if my father had ever felt the same way.

_A/N: I really appreciate reviews (hint...hint) _

**_IMPORTANT A/N: No one ever reads A/N, but this one is important!_**

**_This fic is ending soon, do you have any ideas for a next one?_**

**_If you do, feel free to tell me;)_**

_See ya next time;)_


	15. Unable of finding the answer

A/N: _I, once again, start by apologising for the ,very, late update.  
The World Cup soccer is going on, and here in Holland, we like soccer!_

_So instead of writing, I've been watching Brazil embaress themselves, Argentina lose to the Germans because of penalty's, even though they played much better,  
and Italy and France will play in the final on Sunday!_

_I would like to thank the reviewers: Annanita, John015, ButterflyV,Anna, VeryShortMidget and Sailor alpha. You guys ROCK!_

_**Also one HUGE thanks to Shades of Crimson, who reviewed EVERY chapter! Thank you very, very much!  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own, no, characters aren't mine, and no, I'm not making money.**

What kind of fucking idiot have I been? What the hell have I been doing for the past few days?

I'm becoming weak. There's no other way to describe it. I am becoming a weakling.

Two days ago in the mountains, I have shamelessly admitted to myself that I care for this woman.  
What's next? Will I be like an earthling on those ridiculous television shows that Bulma watches, who go on their knees and tell some other earthling how much they "love" her?  
Those morons who beg their mate not to leave them, because they will die when he's not around? Fuck, fuck, fuck!

I am NOT some pathetic weak human who will neglect his pride, just to please his mate.  
I am the prince of all Saiyans! What the hell was I thinking when I 'admitted' that she controls me?  
No human controls me! Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince, legendary Super-Saiyan, more powerful than any human ever could ever dream of becoming!  
What on 'Earth' possesed me to believe that some low-life _human_ could get _me _ to do anything for her, and could bow me to her will?

This, and more, was going through my head as I lay in bed, thinking about what had happened the previous day.

I spent the entire day on my own, thinking about Buu in the mountains.

A small part of me wishes that what I may have said to myself that day could be made undone. I wish I had lied to myself that day, or in some way, tried to convince myself that there is _nothing_ tying me to that woman and her child. That I was able to leave them whenever I pleased, that my unborn child was nothing more than another heir to the throne, and that their death would simply be welcome, and I would finally be free of distractions.

But I can't.

I have, somehow, grown fond of them. I don't know when it happened, and I am unable to identify the moment where it had all gone wrong.

Was it during the birth of my son that I had started getting feelings for the woman? I remember the first time I had felt proud of my son. It wasn't even the time when he had showed me that he had become a Super Saiyan, but the moment that Kakarrot's kid fell out of the ring. My son had defeated Kakarrot's brat, and at that point, I couldn't have felt more proud of him.

"Vegeta, are you there? Earth to Vegeta?" I am disturbed by Bulma's hand waving in front of my face.

"Yes woman, what is it?" "I was just wondering, whether you want to know what I made for you, you know, the 'surprise'." She looks at me, her eyes sparkling as she looks at me.

Is she waiting for me to tell her how excited I am, how I can no longer contain my excitement. Well, too bad for her. "It will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Why?" she asks with an emotion creeping through her voice, was it dissapointment?

"I don't feel like getting up right now, woman." I reply.

"You do know I have a name, don't you?" "Woman..." I say through gritted teeth.

"That's not the one, Veggie-Head." she says. Veggie-head? What the fuck?

"Veggie-Head...?" I aks questionely. "Woman...?" she replies

"You don't enjoy me calling you a woman?" I ask her while I raise one eyebrow.

"No, actually I don't."

"I see. And why do you take such insult in me calling you a woman? It is your gender, is it not?" I smirk. "Or have you perhaps become a man without my knowledge?  
Is that the reason why 'woman' is degrading? Maybe I should take another look and see whether everything is still the way I remember it" I smirk as I lift up her night gown.

Bulma starts laughing hysterically, and tries to pull her nightgown down. "Oh my God, Vegeta! What happened to you?" she nearly screams as I climb on top off her.

"Lets find out now, shall we?" and I press my mouth agains hers. She stops laughing and returns the kiss passionatly. She wraps her arms around my neck and deepens the kiss.  
I pull her closer and start undressing her slowly.

A few hours later, she falls asleep in my arms.

When had I accepted my feelings for Bulma? I'm not sure. I do know that when I wasn't sure whether or not to sacrifice my life for Buu, she was on my mind.  
I saw her image when I felt like giving up, and everytime I feel as though there's no point in it all, I see her.

She had giving me a son, one that had the ability to one day surpass even my power.  
Was that the moment? The birth of my son? I doubt it. Especially after she told me the child's name is Trunks. What kind of warrior's name is Trunks?  
Even though the child's second name is Vegeta, I still find that name laughable.

And childbirth, what a disgusting experience. I'm glad I haven't seen everything of it. The moment when they first showed my son, I was supposed to be glad, happy and proud.

I felt nothing of the sort.

My son, they Saiyan prince, the heir of the Saiyan empire, looked like a rat. I had never seen a creature more ugly than my own son. He was red, blue, slimy, soaked with blood and didn't even open his eyes.

All those Earthlings claiming that the birth of their child was the happiest day of their lives, must be either blind, or out of their fucking minds.  
Only a few months later, after he had hit his mother because she refused to feed him meat, did I feel that he was my son, and I was a father.

But the moment he won the tournament, and had officially become a warrior, did I tell myself that I did care about him. But the woman, she was something else.

Trunks' conceiving was obviously a mistake. We hadn't planned on having a child, simply because I did not want to be a father, and we hated each other's guts. Or so we thought.  
The first time she told me she loved me, I was in shock. I don't think she realised what she had said, but I was disgusted.  
How could she love me? We barely knew each other. I haven't told her I loved her. Because I don't. Love is not for warriors, only for the weak.

She thinks I love her. It would hurt her if she would find out that even though I might _care_ for her, it doesn't mean that I love her. I simply don't want her to die. That doesn't mean I _love_ her. Does it?  
Of course not. What a ridiculous thought, I must be losing it completely. Maybe I should get some sleep, so I can set my thought straight. I definetly do not love her. I am the prince of all Saiyans.

I wake up the following morning. The woman's still asleep. I must have worn her out. At that precise moment, I hear a yawn and she turns around to face me. She's awake, what great timing.

"Good morning Veggie-Head" She says as she smiles at me. "Hmpf. Whatever...woman" I smirk as her eyes light up with fury.

"The name is Bulma! Geez, I thought that maybe after _ten years_ you might have learned that my name is Bulma, not woman!" She's irritated, but her eyes are twinkling with amusement.

"So Veg, what are your plans for today?" she asks me. What a ridiculus question. "Train" I answer gruffly.

"Wow. How original Vegeta. Don't you ever feel like doing anything else?" she asks me with one eyebrow raised up in question. "No" I reply briefly and get out of bed.

Five hours later, it's time for lunch. I have been training harder than ever. But today, without Trunks. He's been nagging at Bulma all day to get her to build him his own Gravity Room for his birhtday.

I smirk. Now that's my son. I find it easier to feel proud of my own flesh and blood, than to admit I have feeling for Bulma. Mostly because every time I try to get close, I can hear my father's voice: 'Love is for the weak, not the Saiyan elite' and Frieza often joins him: 'Only fools would fall in love. You don't want to risk losing your power, now do you Vegeta?'

No, I don't. But does she take away my power? An enemy could easily take advantage of our relationship, and kidnap her so he could blackmail me. But does that necessarily have to be seen as a weakness? Can't you see her as strength, if I'm willing to raise my power level and fight until death, just to protect her?

Why is it that mating is always seen as weakness, and yet every single Saiyan would give up his life and fight until the very limits of their power, all for their mates?

"Dad, dad, dad!" I hear my son screaming excited as he storms into the GR.

"What is it, son?"

"Mom's gonna build me my own little mini-gravity room!" he says with a proud look on his face.

I smirk at him. That's my son.

"Good work, son. Now let's go tell your mother we're hungry and demand food" He nods and walks out of the Gravity Room with me.

"Oh, come on, both of you. First you annoy me with your whining, and now you aks me to cook for you? You gotta be kidding me!"  
No, we are not kidding. I'm hungry.

"Bulma, if I don't get some food now, I'll pass out. Can you give us the food?" I ask her nice, not even in a commanding way.

"Did you just call me, Bulma?" she asks me.  
"Yes, why? Is Bulma not good enough this time? Would you prefer me to call you by another name? Is there a problem, woman?"

She sighs. "No, Bulma's fine. Just a little surprised that 'The Prince of all Saiyans' would listen to me." She winks as she walks away to bring some food over to the table.

I don't even feel like thinking of some smart-ass reply. I'm just too confused.

How am I to know whether love is good or bad for your strength, if I'm afraid to find out?

**_A/N: Next chapter is the very, very last chapter of this fic! I will however be going on holiday today, so I'm not sure when it will come out! Thanks for sticking with me! Also one other thing: any suggestions for a next fic?_**

**_Once again, sorry bout the wait: R&R PLEASE! _**


	16. The end of denial

_A/N: Hi guys. I came back from Israël a couple of days ago, I was there for three weeks, which is why I didn't update for so long. Sorry about that._

_Well, I wanted to thank the reviewers, **kpossible, X-TinaEddie'sMamacita and Irene Hopman**. Thanks guys._

**_A million thanks to everyone who reviewed this story: you're the reason I was able to finish this, and I really love you guys! Thanks a lot!_**

**_I also hope that the people who haven't reviewed, will leave their opinion, since this is the end of the story._**  
_**It only takes a second to let me know what you think, and your opinions mean a lot to me.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy the LAST chapter, of Knowing who to count on.**_

_**Thank you for sticking with me!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own DbZ, nor will I ever. It's a fanfic.**

The past few days have been some of the most awkward moments in my life.  
I have said and thought it many times before, but never in my life would I have ventured a guess, that I would end up like this.

Emotions? Unnecessary. A mate? What the hell am I thinking, and love? Love is forbidden. You do not love. Ever. Bulma disagrees. To her, emotions are her everything, and love is what keeps her going.

Pathetic.

I have always prided myself on the fact that I always separated myself from those who are weak. The weak will perish, and only the strong will survive. Any creature that loves, or lets his life be controlled by love, is a nothing more than a weakling and deserves to die.

Every warrior knows this. Every true, great fighter knows that in order to live in the universe, you must never surrender to something that you can not control on free will.  
But what kills me, is that somehow, Kakarrot loves, and that clown is still alive.

How can it be that a low-level soldier, who has completely lost control and let his emotions rule his life, has become the most powerful warrior in the universe?

It's absurd. There's no sense. How can Kakarrot have achieved Super-Saiyan level, by feeling anger because his friend died.  
Those are emotions. He felt them. And they pushed him over the edge.

How the fuck can a buffoon like Kakarrot use his emotions to his advantage when I, the mighty prince of all Saiyans, have _no fucking idea_ how to feel them.

"Here you go Vegeta." Bulma puts food on the table, and then stands next to it. Her eyes are full of expectation. She waits impatiently, as if she wants me to do something.  
Finally, I can't stand it any more. I sigh. "What do you want, woman." "Your surprise" she answers, as if it was obvious all along.

"Woman, I don't like surprises." I tell her, slightly irritated. For a moment, a look of disappointment befalls her face, but she recovers fast.

Bulma carries her emotions out in the open. Her eyes always tell you what she's thinking. And right now, she can't stand me.  
There's annoyance in her eyes, but also anger. She's angry with me, and slowly, she starts blowing up. I brace myself for the impact of her yelling, but it never comes.

"Please, Vegeta. Just... just look at it. Maybe... you might like it. Please, just try." I'm shocked at how disappointed she sounds. Maybe I can't read into her as well as I thought.

Or it's the first fase of mood swings.

I refuse to look at her for a long time, until I finally surrender. "Show me"

My father pushed his emotions out of the way when it came to business. I am aware of the fact that he tried to retrieve me, but you won't be able to give up your only son, if you're controlled by emotions.

That's what killed him. Emotions. He should have waited, until I was ready, but no. My father let his emotions take control over him for one time, and it killed him.  
It was an attempt to free me. Had he not acted so foolishly because he was tired of being Frieza's slave, or because he wanted me back, he might have survived a little longer.

There's all the proof I need. Emotions are worth nothing.

As I'm walking inside Capsule Corp., I cannot deny that I feel like giving up. I no longer wish to be the cold, ruthless warrior I was. Even though turning Majin felt better, in the end, it meant losing Trunks and Bulma.

Turning Majin and let Babadi control me, was an incredibly desperate attempt to gain strength. I knew that my stay at Earth had weakened me. As much as the woman begs to differ, my fondness of them has changed me. I am no longer the powerful warrior I was before Namek, but I had failed to notice it. Babidi opened my eyes by releasing the evil in my heart. And then I realised, that if I had stayed evil, I might have surpassed Kakarrot. But when it came down to sacrificing myself to keep my family alive, or leaving Earth and becoming Vegeta, prince of all Evil, the choice was simple.

"OK, Vegeta. I want you to close your eyes." Bulma blocks my way and holds out a blindfold.

"Ow, come on...You're joking, there's now way..." "VEGETA" she screams.

"Do you want me to get angry with you? I'm asking you to do something, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST OBEY ME!" she screams nearly frantic.

She takes a deep breath and resumes calmly: "Vegeta, now will you please, and I'm emphaszing the word please, put on your blindfold."  
She lost it. She's out of her mind. I put on the blindfold, simply to avoid any more tantrums.

"Allright then, here we go" and she takes my hand and guides me through the gardens.

"Woman, if we don't get there within the minute I will simply run off. I can only put up with your crazy antics for a very short time"  
She ignores me, and we continue to walk down the gardens.

So what if I preferred my family over evil. Oh Fuck. I stop dead in my tracks. Oh motherfucking holy shitting fucking shit Buu Frieza and Cold. This can't be happening.

"Vegeta, what's wrong?" Bulma asks me. "Nothing. Just keep walking" I answer and walk as fast as I can.  
This can not be happening. I can't believe what a fool I've been. How could I have been so foolish, how could I have not realised this sooner.

Being controlled by Babidi gave me strength. It made me stronger. I chose giving my life for Trunks and Bulma over being controlled by Babidi.

I chose my family over strength. It's done. I am weak. I have openly given up the possibility to gain enormous amounts of strengths for my family.  
Yet I feel no regret.

"Vegeta, are you ok? You're kind of walking in the wrong direction" Bulma says to me. "Grr, couldn't you have said that any sooner?" I ask irritated.

I can't see what she's doing, but it seems as though she stopped and is now looking around to see where we are.

Oh great. What a fucking waste of precious time. First I give up strength for them, and now she is trying to keep me from getting stronger.

"Woman..." I nearly growl impatiently.

"Relax Vegeta, you're the one that got us here in the first place" she says as if she's warning me.

"What? I'm blindfolded you idiot! Thanks to your great plan, I didn't even know where I was going." I say aggravated. How can she blame this on me?

"Calm down, hot-head. Just follow me and we'll get to you surprise soon enough."

I don't think there's any point in claiming that I haven't changed. I can't go on a universal rampage anymore, because my consciense will start nagging at me, and even though killing is still my favorite hobby, purging planets will not go as easily as 11 years ago. I have changed.

Now I just have to find out whether I welcome it, or wish to change back to who I was.

After walking for what seemed like ages, we finally arrive.  
"Now, Vegeta. Are your eyes closed?" She asks me while inspecting the blindfold.

"Woman, this better be worth it."

"Oh, believe me. It will"

She takes my hand and leads me through a door.

"Ok, are you ready?" She asks me.

"Woman, take the fold off and get this over with" I tell her. This is pissing me off. I have fucking better things to do than walk around Capsule Corp. with a blindfold.  
Bulma unties the blindfold, and my mouth falls open.

I'm inside a normal Gravity Room,but on the wall above the control panel, is the royal crest of planet Vegeta.

I'm dumbfounded, and walk over to the crest. I examine it. Every inch of it is completely flawless. I turn to Bulma, who stands there anxious, awaiting my answer.

I try to find my voice, but nothing comes out of my mouth. Finally I manage to whisper: "Where did you find this?" My voice sounds hoarse and broken. I just don't understand, where could she have found this?

"I logged on a lot of alien databases, and by hacking in to systems of spaceships, I was able to find this. It's sort of like intergalactic internet." She exclaims proudly.

I turn around and stare at the crest. I have seen it on my father's uniform countless times. It was also above his throne in the throne room, and it was on my battle armor when I was a little boy.

It's flawless. She copied it down perfectly. For a long time, I can do nothing but look at it.  
It's hard to describe it. There are three arrows at the top, but the rest is undescribable. I never thought I'd say this, but it's beautiful.

I say nothing for a very long time, and Bulma sees this as a bad sign. "You don't like it?" She asks me extremely disappointed. I shake my head.

"No, Bulma. I do. It's...perfect. Thank...thank you"

She walks up to me, and puts her arms around my neck.  
"I hoped you'd like it" she whispers in my ear, "but I was also afraid that it would bring back bad memories. Are you...ok?"

"Yes, Bulma. I'm fine." I answer as I kiss her softly. "Now, I'd like to train here."

She smiles, kisses my cheek and walks away.

After nine hours of intensive training, my thoughts are back to where I was before.  
Why can't I just be left alone? Why do I have to wonder about whether I have made the right decision or not.

Ever since Frieza died, I knew that gaining strength and ruling the universe would never give me much fulfillment, because I hadn't been the one to destroy him.

When the woman invited me to live here, I just accepted, so I could train to destroy the creature that had killed me in another timeline.  
What I did find weird, was that I had stayed on this planet in the future timeline. Why did I stay, instead of returning back to space?

Was it to beat Kakarrot? I find that unlikely. I could have trained in space, just as well as here. So why did I stay?  
Was it because of her? She had my attention from the moment I first lay eyes on her. Would I have declined her invitation if there were no androids to defeat?

Obviously not. These are all questions that will remain unanswered. The main question that I need to answer now, is: love, or don't love.

Love gave Kakarrot strength, but it killed millions of warriors. I realized that perhaps my fondness for them, is more than just fondness. Not only did I give up strength, I gave my life. When I realized what had to be done, I immediately sacrificed myself. For them.

Fuck cunt piss shit. I don't even know what the hell I'm supposed to do with this.

Luckily for me, the computer screen lights on and Bulma's face appears on it.

"Vegeta? Dinner's ready, are you coming?" I walk over to the screen and nod.  
She smiles and shuts down the computer.

Sitting at the dinner table. I keep looking at her. Bulma's extremely cheerful today.  
Trunks is eating as if this is the first time he has eaten in days, and Bulma just sits there with a disgustingly big smile on her face.

No one speaks. Until I can't take it anymore. "What are you smiling about?" I ask Bulma.

"Nothing, sweetie. I'm just happy you like the surprise, that's all." And she continues smiling.

"What surprise?" Trunks asks with a mouth full of food.

"I built your daddy a gravity room, with a very ancient Saiyan symbol." Bulma answers.

"Hey, how come dad gets a new gravity room, when you promised _me_ one?" Trunks asks annoyed.

"Well, you can have your father's old one" Bulma answers.

"Oh great, thanks a lot mom"

"Silence" I finally say. "Trunks, you will not be so ungrateful, you will respect your mother. You're not old enough to speak to her in this manner"

Trunks' and Bulma's mouths fall open. Bulma looks at me with surprise in her eyes.  
Before anyone asks any questions, I stand up and walk upstairs.

A short while later, Bulma follows me upstairs.

"Erm, Vegeta. I was just wondering, would you like to go baby-shopping with me tomorrow?" She asks nervously.

"No" I answer

"Oh, great! We'll have a really good time." she answers excited. I sigh. There's just no use in arguing with a pregnant woman.

Am I happy she's having a child? I might be. I'm glad there's another heir, but I'm also glad that I'm having another child.  
I will have to treat it better than I treated Trunks though.

I ignored him completely, but this time, I'll do better.  
I'll treat them both as they deserve to be treated.

I will never lose my pride.

I will never forget my heritage. But perhaps, I should open up to my emotions, and accept my feelings.

At least for now.

_A/N: God I hate this chapter. I rewrote it 3 times, and everytime it came out worse, so I just decided to be satisfied with what I have._

_If you're wondering what the crest looks like, find the episode: Fighting power one million, You'll see it perfectly displayed above King Vegeta's throne._

_It's also in little in the episode where Vegeta dies. _

_**Well, everyone. That's it for this story. I already know what will be my next, very short, project.**_

_**A short meeting between Veggie and his father, somewhere around the GT-era, just to see what they both think of each other.**_

_**But after that, I plan on writing a long story again, ideas are appreciated.**_

**_  
And please, please, please REVIEW!  This was my first story, and I would love to hear what you all think!_**

_**  
Don't know what I was thinking when I decided to write it from Vegeta's POV, abnormally difficult.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME AND READING THE STORY.**_

_**Also, once again a billion thank-you's to the reviewers, you ROCK!**_

_**Hope to see you soon!**_


End file.
